Spirited away
by ruthiesumner
Summary: Based off of spirited away. yeah hope you enjoy.


Spirited Away Sterek version part

Before you read note that Stiles mom is alive and his parents names are John and Jane. I hope you like it. tell me whatcha think!

'We will miss you Stiles. We will visit soon. Don't forget about us! love your best friend, Scott ', Scott had wrote on the silly card. Stiles was really going to miss his friends. Stiles traced the words sadly.

"Stiles, we're almost there," John Stilinski said, glancing back at Stiles through the rearview mirror.

"This really is in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to have to drive to the next town to shop," Jane Stilinksi spoke quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to learn to like it. Oh, Stiles look. There's your new school."

Stiles had been lying across the back seat of the car, eyes droopy, and tired from the moving, reading and re-reading Scott's note. He pushed up from his seat slowly and looked out the window. The school looked nice enough but it wasn't his school. Stiles stuck his tongue out at the offending building. "It's gonna stink. I liked my old school just fine." Stiles didn't want to start 7th grade without his friends there with him.

Jane had been watching him from the window. "Oh don't whine. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an adventure."

The car slowed. Stiles looked out and was surprised to see forest. " Wait.. Did I take a wrong turn? This can't be right."

Stiles mom pointed out the window to a large hill with a neat row of houses. "There, the blue one on the end is ours," she said.

"Your right. I must have missed the turn off. But this road should get us there."

"Honey, don't take a short cut, you always get us lost."

"Trust me Jane, Its gonna work."

Stiles wasn't interested in their conversation. He was looking at stones that covered the forest floor. He leaned out of his seat and toward his mother. "Mom, what are those stones? They look like little houses."

Stiles mom smiled at him. "They're shrines sweet heart. Some people think little spirits live there."

Stiles looked around as his dad drove. " Dad, I think we're lost."

John scoffed "We're fine. Beside we've got four wheel drive." Just as he said that they hit a bump.

"Sit down please sweet heart." Stiles obeyed of course. His dad sped up his driving. There was bags and boxes in the back with Stiles which bounced around. "Slow down!" Jane yelled.

The car only drove a second longer before screeching to a stop. In front of them was an odd statue that Stiles could only describe as a fat little man. Behind the statue was a large red building. Instead of a door it sported a tunnel.

"What is it? It looks old." Stiles agreed with his mother. Old and creepy.

John put his hand out as if to shush her. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. He knocked the building a couple of time with his fist. "This buildings not old, its made of plaster."

Stiles looked into the tunnel. He felt drawn in, like he was being pulled. He grabbed his father's arm. "The winds pulling us in."

Jane walked up a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Let's go in." John wanted to see what was at the end, that much was obvious. Stiles though, was unsure.

"I'm not going in there. It gives me the creeps!" Ok, he was a little more than unsure.

"Don't be a scaredy cat Stiles." John turned to his wife. " Lets just take a look."

"The movers will get to our house before we do." Stiles didn't like the way his mom said that. That wasn't a no, not at all. It was a worried yes which was the worst kind.

"They have a set of keys, they can start without us."

Stiles looked disbelieving between his parents. "Forget it I'm not going!" He ran off and stood next to the fat man statue. " Come on you guys lets get out of here."

"C'mon Stiles, it'll be fun." John waved his hand toward the tunnel.

"No." Stiles was horrified by the thought of the creepy tunnel. He *might* have gone if Scott was there, because that's what friends did, but parents were different. He looked down at the creepy fat man statue. It was covered in moss hiding some of its features. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. His parents were walking away! Leaving him behind!

"Stiles just wait in the car then." Jane said before walking further into the tunnel.

Stiles eyes began to tear up and he hopped from foot to foot, his energy higher than it was earlier.

"But moooom," Stiles moaned. One more look at that statue and then he was yelling, "Wait for me!" and he too, ran into the tunnel.

"Everybody watch their step." The tunnel was dim lit at best, even though it was bright and beautiful outside. You could still make out the cracks on on the walls. Stiles had a bad feeling about this.

"Stiles, don't cling like that. You'll make me trip," his mother reprimanded him. That didn't stop Stiles from holding her arm tightly.

After a minute, they came out of the tunnel and into a room. Stiles tugged on his mother's sleeve. "What is this place?"

Stiles mother didn't answer him. Instead she said, "Did you hear that?" The three of them looked around while listening. The room at the end of the tunnel was old looking. The light pouring through the stain glass windows was beautiful though.

"It sounds like a train," Stiles stated.

Jane looked down at her son. "We must be near a train station."

John started waking. "C'mon lets go check it out."

Before exiting the building Stiles couldn't help but to look back at the dark tunnel. Couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen.

When they stepped out into the bright sunlight, Stiles couldn't help but to think 'beautiful.' The wind was strong, and the green grass rolled as smooth as water. Little building dusted the hills. And occasionally, a fat little man statue appeared. "What are those strange building?" Of course Sties was curious. They were too small to be houses.

"I knew it." John glanced up. "It's an abandoned theme park." Stiles and Jane looked up as well. At the top of the building was a clock tower."They built them everywhere in the early 90's. Then the economy went bad and they all went bankrupt." When John finished speaking, he started to walk away.

"Wait! I thought we were only taking a quick look? Come back!" Sties could tell they weren't ready to leave so he followed after them. As they walked they came to a large bed of rocks that stretched as far as the eye could see both ways.

"Looks like they were building a river. Hey, you smell that?" John sniffed the air.

Jane breathed in through her nose. "Smells delicious."

"Maybe the theme parks still in business."

"Stiles, sweet heart, hurry it up."

Stiles small hands and feet were having trouble maneuvering around the big rocks. Once he got across he ran up a set of steps, which Stiles thought was weird to put at the edge of a river. At the top was an odd frog statue that Stiles didn't pay much mind to. Beyond that were more small buildings, but placed more neatly than before. Stiles thought it was odd that they were painted such bright girly colors. Signs advertising food and souvenirs were everywhere, but they looked old.

"How strange," Said Jane. "They're all restaurants."

"Where is everybody?" Stiles was confused by the emptiness. Couldn't his parents feel that something was off?

"There it is!" John followed the scent of food into a building, his family close behind.

Inside the food was piled high. Everything looked fancy and delicious. Jane and John sat down at the booth with food in front of it.

"Stiles, come sit. The food looks amazing."

But that feeling just wouldn't go away. Something was up. And Stiles wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.

"Anybody there? Hello?" John yelled in to the direction of the kitchen. No answer was heard.

"Don't worry honey. We can pay the bill when they get back." Jane grabbed some chicken as she spoke.

"Good idea."

Stiles hooked his thumbs under his shirt and looked at the ground.

" Oh this is amazing. Stiles you have to try this." Jane held out the chicken in invitation.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want any. We're going to get in trouble. Let's just get out of here."

"Don't worry Stiles," John spoke breezily. "Daddy's got credit cards and cash."

Stiles watched as his parents pile the food high on their plates. Talking between themselves about the food. It was all they could think about, it seemed.

Stiles was tired of being ignored. So like anybody would have, he walked away and out of the building. He glanced left, the way home, and sighed. When he looked right he did a double take. In his line of sight was a bridge. And behind that a large beautiful building. With one more glance back to his parents, he walked away.

When he got reached the bridge he could make out a sign. "That's weird. It's a bath house." Stiles walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down. Beneath his feet a train zoomed by. "There's the train!" Stiles watched it disappear. When he looked up he wasn't alone. A teenager, maybe around 15 years old was staring at him. The teenager had short black hair and hazel eyes. He was also wearing a strange outfit.

He walked towards Stiles. He looked positively angry. "You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!"

"Wha-"

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark." Stile noticed as he spoke shadows started to appear slowly and unnaturally. The lights of the bath house turned on and both boys turned toward them.

The older boys face looked slightly worried. "It's too late.. Get out of here! Go! You need to get across the river. I'll distract them." He pushed Stiles toward the way his parents were eating.

Stiles looked back as he ran and he swears he could see something like flower petals flying in front of the other boys face. Odd that Stiles didn't see any trees or flowers… Stiles ran on the bath house disappearing behind him. As he ran more light came on but the streets seemed to stay dark. That probably had to do with the fact that shadow people (what even?) were appearing.

Stiles spotted the restaurant his parents were at. He ran in a said, "C'mon quit eating! We need to get out- AHHH!" His father looked toward him. Only it wasn't his father at all. It was a pig dressed in his father clothing. The pig turned away and sniffed the air for more food. A whip lashed out and smacked at the pig several time before it fell over and hit the ground.

Stiles didn't know what to do. So he ran.

Stiles wasn't coordinated. He wasn't surprised when he tripped while running. It didn't stop him from screaming.

He was terrified. The shadow people reaching out towards him but never touching. He wanted to think that maybe that those pigs weren't his parent. That those shadows didn't look like people. But he knew he couldn't count it out completely. With nothing to lose he screamed, "MOM! DAD!" while running.

He kept running, not really expecting a response. He ran down the steps with the frog statue and straight into a river. Which, hello? "Water?" Stiles thought back to the riverbed of rocks. He climed out and looked out over the water. He could see the lights of the city far out. It looked like it was miles away. Much more than Stiles could swim.

Stiles took one look at the boat that was approaching before crouching down. He put his head in his hand and started to cry. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. C'mon wake up. Go away. Disappear." Stiles wished he wouldn't have said that word because he realized, '_hey, I can see through my hands.'_

"I'm see through!" Stiles was frightened. If it was anyone else he would have thought it was cool, almost like a superpower.

The boat stopped at the steps and the gate opened. Stiles watched in fascination as masks floated through the air. As they walked they grew clothing. Stiles was getting real tired of all this weird stuff. He turned away and ran up a grassy hill. He sat behind a building feeling alone and lost. And when a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder his skin jumped a little.

It was the boy from before, the one on the bridge. He held what looked like a berry against Stiles lips. "You need to eat this or else you'll disappear."

Stiles yelled forceful no and went to push him away. But instead of his hands touching a chest, they went through it.

The boy didn't look surprised at all. Only held the berry back up to Sties lips. "Don't worry. It won't turn you into a pig." Stiles opened his mouth and let the fruit be pushed in. He chewed and swallowed willingly enough but he was upset.

The boy held up a hand at Stiles and spoke. "You're all better. See for yourself." Stiles slowly raised his hand up to touch the boys. His hand didn't go through. Nice and solid. Not see through.

"I'm okay?"

"Yes. Now come with me." The boy stood up.

Stiles grabbed his hands. "But what about my parents. They….they didn't really turn into pigs did they?"

He avoided Stiles question and said "You can't see them now but you will soon." A strange look crossed his face as he spoke he looked up the sky where a strange looking bird was flying around. It had a black body and wings but Stiles swore he saw a male face with brown hair on the body of the bird. Before he could get a good look his personal space was being invaded. He felt the boy curl himself around Stiles, until Stiles felt hidden. When the bird disappeared so did the warmth of the boy.

"That birds looking for you. We need to get out of here." He pulled Stiles up to his feet. Not wasting a moment, they were running. They ran past buildings and Stiles wasn't surprised when the boy used magic to open doors. Not with everything that's been happening. When they ran past a bunch of pigs, Stiles will admit he looked for any sign of his parents.

They ran to the bath house. They stopped before continuing to walk slowly. "You have to hold your breath when we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell. Then everyone will see you."

Stiles clung to his arm. He didn't know how much he could trust this boy, but who else did he have."I'm scared."

"Just stay calm." They approached two giant toads dressed in weird clothing. They were greeting 'people' before they walked across the bridge. "I'm back from my mission."

The toads nodded. "Welcome back master Derek." They didn't seem to notice Stiles, for which Stiles was very thankful.

Derek ignored then in favor of saying, "take a deep breath." Stiles obeyed. "Now hold it.

Two more steps and they were on the bridge with the strange 'people'.

Stiles clamped his hand over his nose as they walked. No one looked at Stiles as he walked by but one person. While everyone was weird looking the weirdest was the human looking boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing all black and had weird black paint decorating his face. He stared straight at Stiles. As they walked past the boy, Stiles could still feel eyes on him.

They almost made it to the end of the bridge when an almost normal sized from wearing clothes jumped in front of them. "Mater Derek!" He said happily. Stiles took in a startled breath and he knew he was in trouble. "A human?" Suddenly the frog was in a floating back bubble and Derek pulled on his hand. "Come on!"

And Stiles really wanted to know when he would get to stop all this running.

A couple minutes later found the boys at the side of the bath house, sitting on the ground, hidden by a large bush. "They know you're here" Derek didn't look pleased and he didnt sound happy.

Stiles felt tears prick his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Derek looked guiltily over at him. "No Stiles, you did very well. Listen carefully to what I tell you to do. If you stay here they'll find you and you'll never see you parents. I'll act as a diversion while you escape."

Stiles didn't like the idea of running off in this world alone without Derek. "No! you can't leave me, I don't wanna be alone." Stiles hand held tightly to Derek's shirt.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles and gently pried off his fingers but he didn't let go of Stiles hands. "You don't have any choice if you want to help your parents. This is what you have to do." Stiles and Derek looked into each others eyes. Suddenly images filled Stiles vision. "Now, when things quiet down, go out the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room. There you'll find Boyd, the boiler man."

"Boyd?"

Derek nodded. "Tell him you want to work here. Even if he refuses you must insist. If you don't get a job Peter will turn you into an animal."

"Peter?" Derek was not doing a very good job at explaining things to Stiles.

"You'll see. He's the owner of the bath house. Boyd will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving but just keep asking for work. It will be hard work but then peter won't be able to harm you."

The more Derek talked the worse it got. Stiles felt tears dripped down his face. When had Stiles became a cry baby? He wasn't like this around Scott. Stiles nodded, and tried to keep a little of his dignity.

"Mater Derek! Master Derek!" They both turned towards the sound of Derek's name being called.

"I have to go. And don't forget Stiles. I'm your friend." Derek stood, though Stiles remained sitting.

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you were very young. Good luck. And whatever you do, don't make a sound." Derek turned towards the noise that continued. "Calm down, I'm coming."

Stiles watched as he stepped inside the building. "Mater Derek, Peter wants to see you."

"I know, it's about my mission, right?" The doors were shut and the noise quieted after that. Stiles only waited a minute before crawling away.

Stiles followed a trail that had been in the mind pictures Derek had showed him. He had to walk along the edge of the building. After the edge it was like a cliff. It was really hard to keep quiet like Derek wanted when he felt like he was going to fall. Stiles looked down the steps at his feet and screamed internally. There was no rail and the steps went on forever.

Stiles gulped and slid down to his butt. He carefully stepped down each step. He took his time. But that didn't stop him from tripping when one of the steps broke off. He remained an upright position but couldn't stop himself from running down the rest of the steps. He screamed the whole entire way and there goes being quiet. He smacked into the wall at the bottom, and he felt like he'd broken his face.

He kept his body against the wall for a moment and was about to move when he heard the slide of a window. He looked up to see a toad man. It wasn't looking at him. Just smoking before closing the window again. Stiles slid along the wall trying to be sneaky.

When Stiles reached the boiler room he wasted no time walking in. The rooms walls were covered in drawers. He saw cute little black…things carrying coal and throwing it into a fire. Further on there was a dark skinned man whom Stiles was guessing was Boyd. Did Stiles mention said mans arms stretched super unnaturally far? Yeah.

Boyd grabbed a gavel and smacked the table he was seated at. All the little black things carrying rocks scurried off into holes, dropping their rocks on their way.

Stile felt like this was the opportune time to say something. "Uh.. Hello? Excuse me?" Boyd looked over at Stiles then away. Stiles walked up until he was close to Boyd. "Are you Boyd?"

This caught the man's attention. "Hmm?" He looked into Stiles gold eyes and studied them. Stiles was having a hard time looking the man in the eye.

Stile took in a deep breath and looked the man in the eye. "Derek told me to come here for a job. So give me a job please?" As soon as Stiles stopped speaking the ceiling opened up a little. Out fell four little decorated pieces of wood.

"Four bath tokens at one time!? C'mon you little soot balls. BACK TO WORK." Stiles was looking at the soot before Boyd spoke again. "Yeah, I'm Boyd. I heat the baths." The man didn't give Sties any other answer than that.

"Please can I have a job here?"

"I don't need any help, little boy. The place is covered in soot. I just cast a spell on it and I have all the workers I need." Boyd looked toward were the soot had ran off to. Stiles followed his gaze. They were back to carrying rocks.

Stiles must have been in the way. They bunched around his feet and he felt the need to apologize. "Sorry, sorry." Stiles moved out of their way and backed up against a wall. One soot ball in particular caught his eye. It was carrying a piece of coal that was much too large. It took a couple of steps before the rock fell on it, covering it completely.

Stiles felt like he should help so he picked up the piece of coal. It was heavier than it looked. Stiles slowly carried the rock to the fire before throwing it in. Suddenly the sound of a 100 rocks hitting the ground filled the air. All the pieces of soot wanted help.

"Hey you little balls of soot, get back to work. And you," Boyd pointed at Stiles. "Back off. You cant just take someone elses job. If they don't work they turn back into soot. There's no work for you here. Look somewhere else." The piles of soot crowded Stiles feet angrily trying to keep him there. "You soot balls got a problem?"

Instead of an answer from them though, a door opened and a beautiful girl with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. "Chow time."


End file.
